Holiday Jam
by Luna Luce
Summary: Kim drags her friend Michelle out for a night on the town before Christmas. What Michelle doesn't know is that she was being dragged to meet a friend of Kim's. She was just expecting to see their mutual friend Bella boyfriend Edward's band play. She didn't expect to get a early Christmas present. OC, AU, AH


**Disclaimer:** **This story is based on a few characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. Those characters that are not recognized as Twilight characters were made up by myself and Kim Ginsberg who helped me a bit with a few names. Except for Andrej Pejic, that ladies and gents is the name of a real model who works both sides of the runway. The words that were shown for '**_**Kiss the Night'**_** are mine as well as the words for**_** 'Holiday Jam'**_**. However I do not own '**_**Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas'**_** those lyrics belong to Hugh Martin who wrote the song with Ralph Blane. Nor do I own the title for '**_**White Christmas'**_**. **

**Beta'd by:Fallgoddess**

* * *

The beat was thumping and she could barely hear what her best friend was saying as they pushed through the crowd. She looked up at the stage nervously and tugged at the short deep red corset dress she was wearing.

"Kim, how did I let you talk me into this?" the short brunette asked as she tugged once more at the dress before giving up. Her best friend turned her head and gave her a wicked smile.

"Because you love me, besides the bands rock and you and I, both know, you wouldn't miss a chance at good music for the world. So just relax, Michelle."

She huffed as she glared at Kim's back. She would rather be at home, but here she was in a short dress that just made her uncomfortable and stilettos that were going to be the death of her.

She wobbled a little bit before gaining her footing as she hurried to keep up with Kim.

"So how did you get these tickets anyway?"

Kim stopped and looked at her friend with a sly smile. "What would you say if I told you I knew one of the bands?"

"I'd say that you were evil and you have something up your sleeves."

Kim giggled as she ran her fingers through her short, wavy, brown hair. "Well you're right about one thing; I am evil, but I have nothing up my sleeves. Come on, Michelle, we just have a little further to go."

She scrunched up her face in confusion, they were already in front of the stage. How much further could they go? She didn't have time to think about how strange Kim was being tonight as she hurried after Kim's tall frame, clad in, what she called her version of the little black dress.

"Kim, who is the band you know….Kim?"

Kim had disappeared behind a door, leaving her to stand alone in the dark hallway. Her heart was thumping as she twisted her hands together, dark brown eyes darting back and forth as she bit her bottom lip.

Kim poked her head out and looked at her friend, letting her fidget for a moment before she cleared her throat.

"Michelle, come meet my boys."

She took a small step forward before stopping. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes a bit she gave herself a mental pep talk. _**'You can do this, you're a big girl, and big girls don't get nervous over hot guys in bands. Just keep calm, and don't giggle, and whatever you do, don't stutter.'**_

She opened her eyes and stepped toward a very amused Kim.

"Done having your mental freak out?"

She rolled her eyes as Kim giggled at her. "Is Bella working tonight?" she cut into Kim's giggling before she could start with the full belly laughs.

"No, she's hanging out in the dressing room with Edward. His band is playing tonight, they're pretty good, but you knew that already."

"What's their name again?" She knew the name but she still mentally rolled her eyes at it. The name made them sound like a bunch of vampires.

Kim snorted as she tried to push her toward the door, knowing that she was stalling. Kim didn't understand why, I mean these guys were her friends and it's not like they would bite...well, not much anyway.

"**Tempt the Night**. I know you've heard their latest song, _Kiss the Night_."

"Yeah it was pretty good, you can tell Edward obviously wrote it. I love that verse. _Never have I seen such perfection as you. I love all the flaws that make you, but it's when you took my hand that I began to feel again. And we'd dance until the breaking dawn, but it seems as if I haven't dance so long. Kiss the night goodbye and hello morning dawn. Please tell me you won't stay away and your love hasn't gone-_"

She was swaying as she sung the song, but stopped as soon as she heard the clapping. Her eyes snapped open and a blush rose up in her cheeks, blending beautifully with her cocoa color skin.

"Kim never said that you could sing."

She blinked and dropped her eyes to the floor. "I think something must be wrong with your hearing, I've heard cats yowling better than my singing."

"Then you clearly haven't heard what I just heard. By the way my name is Bruno, nice to finally meet you Michelle," he said as he stretched his hand out for her to shake.

She gave a sidelong glance at Kim before grasping his hand and giving it a shake. "Oh you've heard of me, that's funny because I know next to nothing about you. Well except for what you hear on TV, and you really can't trust hearsay. I am curious as to what Kim has told you about me. I mean, not that I would think she would say anything bad or that she would say anything good-"

He chuckled as he watched her work herself up, before he decided to cut her off. "Relax Michelle, I don't bite. Well not unless you ask."

She mumbled under her breath. "You can bite me anytime."

He smirked as he heard her quiet words, but decided to tease her a bit. "What was that? Did you just say that you wanted a bite?"

Her eyes widened and she looked over at Kim to see her silently laughing and leaning against the door frame. "U-um no, I mean that's okay...um I don't need, ahhhh." Her face flamed a deeper red and she looked away.

"I was just kidding Michelle. You know Kim was right about you, she said you were a bit shy and easily embarrassed. Come on in and meet the guys."

He stepped aside and ushered her into the makeshift dressing room.

"Guys, meet the one and only Michelle that we've all heard so much about."

She gave a little smile as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The three guys that were in the room gave small waves as they leaned back in their chairs.

Kim came and stood by her side and smirked at her when she glanced her way. "Surprise, see nothing was up my sleeve just behind a closed door."

She sighed before glaring up at Kim. "Evil, pure evil. Don't worry, Kim, I shall have my revenge."

Kim snickered as Bruno gestured to the three guys.

"Michelle, meet The Animals, my band. That's Mike with the bowler hat and the drum sticks, I'm sure you already know he's the drummer. Jordan right there is the lead guitarist, don't let his young face fool you, he's a genius when it comes to the guitar. Last, is Chris on the keyboard, this guy is a natural when it comes to the keyboard and harmonica. So, now that you know a little something about us, you'll stay and party with us after our set?"

She blinked at him as if he were speaking a different language. Finally she snapped out of it after a sharp jab from Kim's elbow to her side.

"Um, sure, I mean, if you want to party with me. You know I should probably stop talking. I just can't believe that Kim knows you and I mean because well you're you and well you're just...um yeah."

He laughed as the other three guys snickered. She could see Kim shaking her head. Well, she could tell now that her pep talk was for nothing, she was obviously making herself look like a lovestruck fool with a problem of rambling.

She could hear the owner announce that **Tempt the Night** was getting ready to play and she was starting to fidget as she stood in front of the man she's had a crush on for the last two and a half years.

She tuned out the conversation that Kim was having with the guys as she heard the song that she had just being singing over the speakers.

She hummed along with the song before her humming became mumbles of the words.

"_Twilight is here again, and we meet under the starry sky. You are just as beautiful as you were last night. That same ol' shy smile as I hold you close-"_

"You really do love that song, don't you?"

She bit her lip as she looked up into his dark eyes. "Yes, I suppose I do. This was the song Edward dedicated to his girlfriend Bella. It's beautiful," she whispered the last two words.

He moved a little closer to her as she tugged at the bottom of her dress, trying her hardest to cover her knees.

"I take it this is not something you usually wear?" He gestured with a hand toward her dress and stilettos.

She shook her head. "Not at all. This," she gestured down her body. "Was all Kim's idea. I told you, she's evil."

He smiled as he picked up one of her hands from her knees. "I don't know, she can't be so bad, after all, she is your best friend."

She gave him a wicked little grin as he entwined their fingers together and squeezing before letting go. "That is true, Mr. Bruno, but who said I wasn't a bit wicked myself."

"True, but then I figured there must be something more behind that innocent smile. So Michelle, tell me something about yourself that I don't know already."

She let out a small laugh as she relaxed a bit. "And how do I know what you don't know already?"

He shrugged as he leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "You don't."

She shivered and pulled away slightly, heart racing as she licked her lips nervously. "Alright, lets see; I have a terrible sweet tooth, I can drink thirteen shots of tequila and not get a hangover the next day, I'm a klutz, and my right foot is proof of that: fractured it in three different places, I have three tattoos, I love to write poetry and short little songs, but refuse to read any of them out loud. Oh, and I have a cat named, Ichabod. See, I'm not a very exciting person, the most excitement I get is when I get a new order for an graphic design."

"That's where you're wrong Michelle, I don't see a boring person. I see someone that is very exciting once you get past the shy exterior. Plus, you seem like you love the job that you have, if you could see the way your eyes light up when you mention graphic designing. It's a beautiful sight to see."

Just as Michelle was going to ask more about him, there was a knock at the door. Chris called out for the person to enter. Bella peeked around the door, shock slid on her face as she saw Kim and Michelle sitting with Bruno and his band.

Shaking her head she smiled. "Two minutes till showtime, guys. Hey Michelle, did you hear Edward's Christmas song? Kim heard it already, but I wasn't sure if you had heard it."

She shook her head. "Sorry, I didn't hear it."

"That's okay, I'll give Kim the cd to give to you. It's got a couple of songs on it, but he only sung, _Christmas Kiss Beneath the Tree_, and Emmett sung his song, _Monkey Christmas Jamboree_."

She snorted at the name of Emmett's song, only he could come up with something so crazy. She still wondered how Rosalie put up with him these last few years. She always said he was her Monkey Man and she loved him. They married last year and were expecting their first child in January.

"How's Rose doing? And is there any other songs I should listen to on the cd?"

Bella gave her a pointed look. "Rose is fine she's at home tonight, swollen ankles. As for the songs, all of them, of course. Jasper has a song on there." She gave Michelle a sly smile at the mention of the blue-eyed, blonde hair, southern boy. "His is called, _Southern Blue Christmas_."

She rolled her eyes, and smiled. Jasper was a true southern boy. He was dating a girl he met when he was visiting his parents. Her name was Alice, she believed, but she wasn't sure, only having met her once when he flew her in for a couple of weeks.

"You know he broke up with Alice, or more like she broke up with him. He asked about you tonight."

She shot a glare at Bella, she couldn't believe she had said that in front of everyone in the room. Sure, it was no secret that she was, at one point in love with Jasper, but that was two years ago. She had let her love go after he started dating Alice.

She looked over at Bruno but he was discussing things with his bandmates. Bella smiled as she saw the look and shook her head as she turned to look out in the hall.

"Hey, Kim, Edward asked if you were still cooking at your house tomorrow?"

Kim scrunched up her nose. "Why should I? He comes over and eats everything up, then asks, what's for dessert. I swear I still don't know what you see in him sometimes. He's a goof ball, Bell."

"Yeah, but he's my goof ball, besides, he always does the dishes when he comes over."

Kim nodded her head. "True, alright I guess I can feed the goof."

Bella turned and gave a slight nod of her head before looking back into the room. "Ready, guys?"

Bruno stood up and smiled. "Of course we're ready, we're always ready. The question is, is the world ready for us?"

Kim got up, "Come on Michelle."

She stood up, confused to as where they were going. Kim must have saw the look because rolled her eyes and grabbed her arm.

"We're going to watch the guys perform, unless that is of course you don't want to watch them."

"Of course I want to watch. Do you think they'll sing _Holiday Jam_?"

Kim laughed as they walked toward the stage. They stood off to the side as they watch the guys greet their fans. Bruno looked over and winked, making her face flush as she smiled and looked away.

"So was meeting Bruno worth it, am I still evil?"

She snorted and looked up at her friend. "Of course you're still evil, but I wouldn't trade you for the world."

Kim giggled, "of course you wouldn't because I'm amazing."

She huffed and turned back to the stage. She swayed to the beat and shook her hips as she they sung some of their top hits. But when they started singing _Holiday Jam_ she hummed along, before singing the words under her breath.

"_Tonight I spend my Christmas wish here with all of you. I didn't ask much this Christmas, just to sing a song or two. Oh I don't mind being away from home this Christmas as long as I'm away with you. Tonight I'll sing my Holiday Jam for all of you, in hopes my sweet one hears it too. See I'm a lovestruck fool, but I know that my lady is out there and she's singing along with me too. She understands that I'm here with all of you, but when she hears my Holiday Jam she knows I'm thinking of her too."_

She closed her eyes and swayed as Bruno sung his heart out. After he finished singing _Holiday Jam_, they sang _White Christmas_ with the help from the band **Tempt the Night** playing the instruments.

She giggled as Jordan, Chris, and Mike kept interrupting Bruno by singing a bit louder than him. It was funny as they croon to the ladies in front of the stage and tried to push each other out of the way.

Their night was slowly coming to a end, the guys sang _Mistletoe_ next. As they finished _Mistletoe_, Bruno looked over Kim and Michelle and smiled.

"You know tonight I have some very special friends here. And I'm hoping that if we ask nicely enough we can get them to come out and sing _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_ with us. What do you say, would you like my friends to come out and sing with us?"

The crowd cheered at his words. But it became nothing but a buzz in her ear as she stood there, eyes wide in fright. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her ears were ringing. All she could think was _'please don't tell me he's going to do what I think he's going to do.'_

"Ladies if you please."

'_Damn he is doing it.'_ Kim nudged her forward and she stumbled slightly before nervously moving on stage. Kim walked past her and stood by Chris as he handed her a tambourine. She felt her body tremble slightly as she took short breaths in and out.

This was madness, yet for some reason she never felt so alive. She was scared sure, but she looked up and saw Bruno smile at her and the nerves started to vanish.

He held his hand out toward her and she took it as he pulled her closer.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, my friend Michelle here is a bit shy so if you can encourage her, we might get blessed with that lovely voice I heard earlier tonight."

Her face heated up with a blush and she dropped her head a bit, which he lifted gently with his index finger.

He pulled the mic away from them and gave her encouraging smile. "Relax, if it helps you, you can close your eyes or better yet, here." He gave her a pair of dark sunglasses and she gave him a small nervous smile before giving him a small nod.

He turned and smiled to the crowd as the band started to play. He leaned into the mic, but keeping an arm wrapped around Michelle's waist.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on,_

_Our troubles will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Make the Yule-tide gay,_

_From now on,_

_Our troubles will be miles away._

He moved the mic in between them and Michelle took the cue and sang with him. Her soft raspy soprano mixed well with his smooth tenor as they sang out.

_Here we are as in olden days,_

_Happy golden days of yore._

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more._

The rest of the band sung lowly in the background as they finished off the song, adding their own special flair to the end.

_Through the years we all will be together_

_If the Fates allow_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now. _

The crowd clapped as they sung the last line in harmony. Michelle blushed at the crowd's cheers.

Bruno smiled out at the crowd. "Didn't I tell you she had a beautiful voice. I want to thank you all for coming out tonight. I hope you all enjoyed the show. Drive safe as you go home and Happy Holidays to you all."

The crowd started to disperse, except for a few that wanted the guys autograph. Kim and Michelle moved back off stage, Michelle still feeling the nervous rush after being on stage. She smiled up at Kim as she tried to calm the tremors in her body.

"Thank you Kim."

Kim raised a delicate dark brown eyebrow at her. "What for?"

"For dragging me out tonight, you know I would still be at home, in some fuzzy pajamas, eating a bag of skittles watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas. So thank you."

Kim gave her a wide smile, "no problem, that's what friends do."

Bruno came off stage and wrapped Michelle in a hug. "You two were great out there. The crowd loved you."

She smiled up at him before taking the sunglasses off to hand them back. Kim moved to help the guys with some of the equipment they had. Smiling as she watched Michelle blush as Bruno shook his head and gently put the glasses back into her hands.

"Keep them."

She could only nod as the guys started talking about partying the rest of the night away. After her and Kim helped to make sure all the band's instruments and equipment were packed away.

They drove over to the Hard Rock Cafe where a friend of Bruno's was having a party. Meeting Bruno and the guys at the door they smiled in excitement as they heard the beat of the music from inside.

Once inside they mingled with the people, the girls danced and drank. Sometime during the party Michelle had kicked off her stilettos and placed them near a booth. Mike had teased her about being short. Which she teased back that she didn't need to grow anymore that obviously she was seen as perfect and didn't need to add the extra height. Only those who haven't reached perfection continued to grow. That caused the others around them to laugh.

By the time the party was over Michelle and Kim were a little tired and sore, but they enjoyed the night. Michelle had teased Edward who had showed up with Bella on his arm.

She had met the lead guy from that Dusk Falling movie, and few of his co-stars. She swore up and down that Edward looked just like Thomas Worthington, who played Evan Star in the film. Of course he disagreed saying the guy was a goof, which she replied with, really and you're not.

The party had died down, a few had left already to go crash another party. Kim was heading to get the car as she went to collect her shoes and to say goodbye to Bruno. She was happy that she had caved and came out tonight with Kim, she had made new friends. Met a couple of celebrities and models, and had joked around with said celebrities and models.

Kim laughed when she said she had some how got Thomas Worthington's number. She smiled to herself as she thought of the playful banter she had with his co-star and brother in Dusk Falling, Jason Stone. Not to mention the beauty tips she got from Andrej Pejic. She didn't care what anyone said that model was one beautiful being.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She jumped a bit, and turned startled by Bruno. He stood leaning against a booth, a smirk tugging at his full lips.

"Um I was just thinking I had a really good time tonight. Thank you so much for the invite to the party and for letting me sing with you."

He chuckled as he pushed away from the booth. He tugged gently on a strand of her hair before tucking it back behind her ear. "It was a pleasure to sing with you." He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek and her eyes fluttered closed.

She hummed just a bit before opening her eyes again as she felt his body heat leave her. "Mmmm it was quite the pleasure indeed." Her eyes widened as she clapped a hand over her mouth.

He chuckled before pulling her hand away from her mouth. "Don't do that, I like the fact that you don't filter yourself in front of me."

She nodded and smiled up at him. "So I hope to see you around, I know you're a busy guy but here's my number if you ever get any free time. 555-731-1984." She watched as he programed her number into his phone. "You don't have to call I mean I guess I should have asked if you wanted to call before I gave you my number-"

She stopped rambling as she heard her phone beep with a text. She looked down and opened the message.

_**You're cute when you ramble like that.**_

_**B~**_

She huffed and looked up at Bruno's smiling face. He leaned forward and kissed her other cheek. Her cheeks heating at the contact of his lips.

He pulled away and smiled again. "I wouldn't have programed your number if I wasn't going to call it."

She heard Kim calling her name, gathering her shoes in one hand, she darted forward and kissed his cheek. Stumbling back a little she gave him a smile before turning to head to the the door. Stopping just a bit she glanced back over her shoulder to see him still standing there.

"See you around Bruno, and Happy Holidays." She winked and hurried out the door only to be met with Kim smirking at her.

"Did my eyes deceive me or did I see you give Bruno a sweet little kiss on the cheek?" Seeing Michelle blush, she cackled. "Oh you naughty girl you."

"Shut it Kimmy."

She opened her door and slid into the seat just as Kim slid into the driver seat. She turned and gave Michelle a wicked grin as she turned on the radio and _Holiday Jam _came on.

"Oh this is good, you know I should surprise you more. After all I've never seen you blush so much in one night. Forget Rudolph, Santa should call you up to lead his sleigh tonight, with your cheeks glowing a red so bright."

She flipped Kim off as she sang along to _Holiday Jam_, a smile tugging at her lips all the way home.

* * *

**So I was hit by a evil muse, funny thing is, is she didn't know she was a muse until I was a few hundred words in. Anyway this is just to give some Holiday cheer to everyone. Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. **


End file.
